The final year
by likethewordish
Summary: My name is Amber and I am invisible unless I make myself known. Not kidding. Nobody realizes I am around and its like that my most of my life. I only had one friend and she ditched me. Now its my 7th year at Hogwarts, and I hope that stuff changes for the better. a/n sorry i stink at summaries
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first story so help with reviews and give me advise

Disclaimer:I am not JK Rowling so I don't own any of her characters

* * *

My name is Amber Lelena. I have dark brown hair that has a tint of red in the sun, and sky blue eyes. I have been invisible my whole life. Not really invisible just nobody notices me, and well I wasn't invisible my whole life. I only had one friend but she hung out with other people and forgot about me. So I have no idea how I became head girl. Here is a quick overview of my life.

I live with my mom, a muggle, my dad left when I was little, I don't know if he is a wizard or not. Only had one friend, who ended up ditching me. I am shy around strangers but at home I am loud and really playful. My mom can't stand me sometimes but she ends up laughing at everything I do. And that's it.

Wow I need a life!

Oh sorry I forgot to say what house I am in, anyway its Gryffindor. The house of the bold and brave! I don't know how I got in there. I am not brave or bold.

And so now I am home and got my Hogwarts letter saying I am head girl. How the hell did that happen! I guess I get good grades but not enough to get head girl. Aren't they suppose to be popular or something. Oh hell I am not popular. The popular people are in my year, scratch that all the years are the Potter/Weasley family. Ever single person in their bloody family! They get attention, they are famous, but not me I am invisible. No one and I mean most NO ONE knows me except Jillian Boot, the girl who was my friend, and she ditched me! It is sooo annoying being not noticed. I bet the teacher don't know who I am or who ever the head boy says who are you. I bet you 400 gallons, by the way if I lose you don't get the money.

* * *

*a couple of days later*

Time to go to Diagon Alley. By myself yaaayyy, because my mom is muggle. I mean she is always there for me but she doesn't get magic. At all. Anyway I apparated into Leaky Cauldron, yeah I'm 17, got into the Alley, where everything is magical, and walked into Gringotts Bank to exchange my money.

On the way out I bumped to someone with strawberry-blonde hair and freckles, just my luck probably a Weasley but she didn't even say sorry and just kept walking like she didn't notice me. See what I am talking about being invisible! Well continuing on I walked, into Flourish and Botts to buy my books, went to other places to buy my supplies. Now I am walking around the Alley remembering memories. Like first time I came to Diagon Alley, the first and last time I came with my mother.

* * *

*memory*

"Mom can I get my wand first."

"Ok honey but don't get too far ahead of me. I don't want to lose you."

"Ok Mom, but hurry UP!"

I walked into Oliveranders shop. My mom running to catch up to me. At the time, and i still do, thought Mr Oliverander was a little weird. He had this magical tape measure measuring my arm, my height, my nostrils. Anyway after going through 7 wands I finally got mine. A dragon heartstring core, wood made of cherry and 12 inches.

After I couldn't wait to start using it.

* * *

Now someone bumps into me again, but making me fall this time, knocking me out of my memory zone. No cool man, not cool. My memory zone is awesome. Anyway that someone is a boy with black messy hair and green eyes, a Potter my luck gets better and better (sarcasm intended), at least this time the boy says sorry, but then he ran off again. Making me feel sooo special.

I get up grabbing my stuff and walk to Leaky Cauldron to get a drink and head home. At Leaky Cauldron I see the Potter/Weasley family, they are so lucky they have a big family. I would kill to have a little or older brother or sister. Or even a cousin my age, all of my cousins are older and are muggles.

I pay for my drink and apparate home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry about the grammar problems. I am not good at grammar and English is not my favorite subject (meaning I have lower grades in English than other subjects). Thanks for the reviews and do not worry I will try to get grammar issues fix, but other than that I think it is coming along.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

I arrive home to an empty house. I guess Mom's out shopping or something. Oh well I have the house to myself. Yeppe.

Grabbing some popcorn I sit down on the couch and put in the Lion King DVD disc. The Lion King is my favorite Disney movie and favorite movie of all time, I sing the songs all the time, my favorite is Hakuna Matata. That's my life Moto.

While I am watching, my mom walks in with a huge smile on her face. Ooo maybe she went on a date. I kind of hope she did because she needs to get over the sorry thing I have for a father who LEFT us. He just left when I was 3, some kind of father he is. Anyway I am extremely nosy so I want to what is going on.

"Hey Mom where have you been?"

"No where honey." Mom answers, but I know she was somewhere and I get super curious when people doesn't tell me anything.

"Mom I know you were out, so can you tell me where you went."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Man I can't answer that line because when she says that it means she doesn't want to talk. Plus if I pry more she will send me to my room so I should just leave it be.

"Ok mom if you want to watch the Lion King with me be my guest."

"No thanks. Don't forget tomorrow is September 1st."

Great another year of being invisible, though maybe I will get a little attention by being head girl. But I don't want to be head girl. I'm stuck with it. *sad face*

After the movie, I jump into bed and hum myself to sleep.

* * *

The next day I wake up to my mom making breakfast. Yum bacon, egg, and cheese my favorite. After I'm done with breakfast I run up stairs to get my trunk.

I say good-bye to my mom and apparate to the station.

Once I get there I head toward the train to the heads compartment. I guess I will wait for the head boy and since I have nowhere to go might as well stay here.

All the sudden when I am like half asleep, wow I must have been tired, someone comes running in the compartment. It's the head boy and you want to know who the head boy is? James Sirius Potter. James freaking Potter! How the hell did James Potter become head boy? Isn't he the one always pulling pranks with Fred Weasley. I thought it would a Ravenclaw. Wow Professor Mcgonagall must be going crazy.

Anyway he is staring at me like saying 'who the hell are you'. Then he actually says it.

"Well I am head girl."

"But I have never seen you before." He answers. Of course he hasn't. And I just won the bet. I get 400 gallons YAAAY!

"My name is Amber Lelena."

"My name is James Potter."

"Oh I know." His eyes got darker as I said that. I guess I got him angry.

"I mean everyone knows you because of the pranks you pull with Fred Weasley." Good thing I corrected myself now he looks less angry.

"How come I never seen you before?" He asks.

I shrug, "I don't know, nobody notices me."

"How come nobody notices you"

I shrug again, "I don't know."

"What house are you in?" He asks. What is this 20 questions?

"What is this 20 questions? But to answer your question I am in Gryffindor." I reply starting to get annoyed.

"Are you sure because I never seen you around and I know all the Gryffindors?"

"I know what house I'm in and you obviously don't know me." Now I am really annoyed.

"Ok whatever." And he sits down.

We ended the conversation there because the prefects started to come in.

I didn't really speak except saying little things that didn't really matter. After the prefects left, James left and I stayed in the heads compartment and took a nap.

When I woke up I got my robes on and left to wander the train. I didn't get far to see friends talking, laughing, and smiling. Man it stinks being alone sometimes. Sometimes I wish I had just one friend to talk to.

When someone bumps into me again. What is with me this year getting bumped into all the time? Well it's getting real annoying. Anyway it's the same girl who bumped into me at Diagon Alley. I fall down again.

"Sorry whats your name?" She asks while she helps me up.

"Amber Lelena."

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor"

"Really how come I don't know you?"

I shrug "I don't know, no one notices me. What's your name?"

"My name is Dominique Weasley, but most people call me Nicki." I knew she was a Weasley and she is the one in my dorm. Wow I don't pay much attention to them either.

"Ok thanks for helping me up but got to go."

"Oh it my fault you falling down in the first place. You shouldn't be thanking me. The least I can do is invite you into my compartment, if you don't want to its fine."

"Thanks I'll come." And I start walking with her.

"Just to warn you, more people are going to be there."

"Ok." I don't really mind.

It turns out to be that Nicki was really nice and really curious like me. And it was nice having someone to talk to for once.

When we got to the compartment I didn't expect it to be overcrowded. I knew the Weasley/Potter family was big. But there is soo many people in here. I just stood there gaping. Nicki was giggling at my expression. Yayyy I made a friend! Anyway there so many people I don't know how the compartment can hold that much people!

The introductions of people where so confusing all I got was James the head boy, Fred the troublemaker, Roxanne the other troublemaker, Albus the boy I bumped into, Lily, James and Albus's little sister, Rose the smart one, and Nicki.

James actually recognized me.

"Hey you're the head girl, Amber right?"

"Yup." Popping the p.

"You're the head girl?" Nicki asks.

"Didn't I just answer that question?"

"Ooo we have a feisty girl on our hands. Well I am off to get candy." Fred says.

"Wait buy me some. Please." I ask. I have an addiction to candy. A huge addiction, it's a wonder how I'm not super fat.

"Anything for a pretty lady." Fred says dramatically

"Thank you kind sir." I say matching his tone.

Just before Fred leaves he yells "She's a keeper." I feel so loved!

After he came back I began to eat my candy.

"You are inhaling that stuff, slow down." James says.

I shrug "I can eat my candy as I please, thank you very much."

Everyone laughed. And we started talking.

At first I felt like an outsider, but then people started including me in their conversations.

It is the BEST train ride I ever had, since third year.

* * *

When we got to the school I sat with the Weasley/Potter family in a carriage, well I sat with Fred, James, Roxanne, and Nicki. Since we are in the same year, the others left to find there friends. We walked into the Great hall and sat together. I made friends today I am so proud of myself!

After the feast, Prof. Mcgonagall was waiting for us to show us our new dorms. Damnit I forgot I have to share a dorm with James. I only just met him! But when we got to the dorms I have to say they are nicer than the Gryffindor ones, and that's saying something. I say good-night to James, go up my starecase, get ready for bed, jump into bed and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey people just saying thank you for following and reviewing! Really Sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

I woke up around 7:30am, the usual time. Thank god I don't have to wake up earlier like the muggle schools. I heard that you have to get up at 6 am! Way to early, even though it's an hour and a half later. But an hour and a half can make a difference. Anyway I got dressed and walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. When I got there I walked to my regular seat at the end of the Griffindor table. I went to eat when Jillian passed by talking to her crooks, her stupid crooks. They are the slutiest, bitchiest people I know with Jillian as their leader.

Yes that's the same Jillian I was friends with a couple of years ago. She is the one that got me invisible. She is a back-stabbing, stupid bitch. Well you will find out more later.

So I am siting at the table eating a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich, which is AWESOME! Yum I love that for breakfast or even lunch. Continuing on she walked pass me and didn't notice me. I am not surprised. I finished and went to get my schedule or hand them out. I am not sure which one I am supposed to do. Hmm I'll just get my own. I feel lazy.

The classes I am taking are NEWT Potions with Professor Zabini, NEWT Charms with Professor Flitwick, NEWTS Transfiguration with Professor Thinial, NEWT Herbology with Professor Longbottom, NEWT Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Smith, Divination with Professor Scamander (Luna), and Arithmancy with Professor Turpin. With 7 classes I going to be busy. Some people might say Arithmancy is hard but it's the closest subject to muggle math, and I love muggle math. And it is said that Divination is boring but I find that stuff interesting. And I am taking all the NEWT classes to keep my options open for a job. I don't know what I want to do yet.

My first class today is Charms. It's probably the most exciting and second favorite, only to Arithmancy. Plus in Arithmancy the teacher knows me and I am her favorite student. Also Professor Lovegood knows me but I call here Luna because she insists it. I go to her for any problems, she is like a mom at school and gives great advice. I guess I don't have any social life. Well I had it and I lost it.

When I arrive to the class I take a seat in the back and watch the people in my class. I see Nicki but she is busy talking to Roxanne and her other friends. I see James but he is talking to Fred. Then something happens that I'm not expecting James invites me over to talk to him and Fred. Well that was nice. Though it looks like he was squinting trying to find me. I knew I blend with the crowd well, but I didn't know I was that invisibly blended. Anyway he invites me over and we start having a nice conversation until Jillian the Bitch comes over.

"Who is this person Jamie?" She asked, but I can clearly see she remembers me from first, second and third year. And Jamie pu-lees it's obvious she just wants his attention.

"This is Amber." James said as he introduced me.

"Nice to meet you." Jillian the Bitch said in a sickly sweet voice. It's obviously fake.

"Nice to meet you too." I answer with a fake smile, because if they knew I was friends with her the word would spread and I don't want to be part of Hogwarts gossip.

"Students take your seats." Professor Flitwick said as he walked into the classroom.

I take my seat in the back and zone out. It's the first day of lessons and all the professors are only going to speak of NEWTs and how important they are and blah blah blah.

Suddenly I see a crumpled piece of paper fly on to my desk. It's a note. Wow that's stating the obvious.

**Why are you siting in the back?**

**-JSP**

Why are you siting in the middle?

-ARL Don't judge! My intials are awesome.

Ha take that James.

**Cause I sit here.**

**-JSP**

Cleaver, cleaver.

I sat here since third year.

-ARL

**Your so bloody hard to notice and sitting in the back makes it worse.**

**-JSP**

Wow James you know how to make a girl feel special.

What if I like it?

-ARL

**Why would you like it?**

**-JSP**

"Mr. Potter please pay attention in my class you need to hear about your coming up tests." Flitwick said.

Poor Professor Flitwick nobody pays attention to this NEWTs lecture. I am so sorry I had to break your heart. Hahaha I love being over-dramatic some times.

The bell rings and I am free! But my happiness is short-lived when I realize I have classes for the rest of the day.

James caught up with me in the hallway on my way to DADA.

"Hey how did you not get caught passing notes while I was?" He asks.

"I don't know nobody notices me. Didn't we go over this?"

"Do you like being not noticed?" James asks.

"Merlin can't you just drop it. I don't want to talk." I answer.

"I just want to know. You are a mystery and I want to be the detective." That sounds like one on the cheesiest lines I heard, but then again I never had a boyfriend so I haven't heard a lot of cheesy lines.

"I have to get to class."

"Where are you going?"

"To DADA." I answer, what the 4th question?

"Me too." Great another class with James Potter. He is nice but is as annoying as hell.

How am I going to survive this year?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

Later that day, patrols are taken place. Us heads would have to patrol Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The prefects would patrol the other days. Today, the first day of school, was Wednesday. After classes I went up stares and changed out of my robes and into some casual clothes because nobody wears their robes to patrols. Casual clothes mean sweats and a jersey to me. Plus I mostly always have my hair up into a high, messy ponytail. Some girls count casual as tight, tight skinny jeans and a fancy blouse. Not me, I am more of a tomboy, but I would wear a dress if it is comfortable. And a tomboy who likes shopping and clothes. Hey I can pull it of.

So I am waiting for James because we have patrols together. He comes down in the same thing I am in sweats and a jersey except his had all kinds of Quidditch logos even Gryffindor's.

He looks at me and says "Wow I didn't know a girl would want to dress like that."

"Well I am not like most girls."

"I agree with that, most girls would be social butterfly." He replied. I chose ignore that.

"So lets play 20 questions since everybody wants to know all about me."

"Ok, you first since you suggested it." He replied. I look up at him in surprise at this I would think that he would want to go first.

"Ok... What's your favorite color?"

"Gryffindor red." He answers.

"Talk about super house loyalty." I tease.

"Yup I am a proud Gryffindor. What about you?" James asks.

"My favorite color is reddish-pink."

"Pink I didn't know you liked pink. Like a girl." Now it was his turn to tease me.

"No you prick, it's REDDISH-pink. More red than pink."

"Oh so now I am a prick."

"That's all you got out of that? Did you listen to the part about the REDDISH-pink color?" I ask.

"No. Not really. But it's my turn I all ready answered your question."

"Oh really what was the question?"

"Did you listen." He answers.

"What?"

"Your question was did you listen." He answers again.

"Oh." He got me on that one. "So what's your question?"

"Who is your family and what do they do?"

"My mom is Elisabeth Lelena and she is a muggle and she is a math teacher."

"Any other family?"

"Ya cousins from my mom's side but they are all muggles and a lot older."

"Ok but I mean siblings and maybe a father." His tone was questioning and unsure.

"I have no siblings." I know I was avoiding half of the question.

"What about your dad?"

Man I was no getting out of this one except if I lie, but I don't want to lie. I don't want to lose a friend by lying.

"Umm... My father left when I was little."

"Ohh... Sorry I'm brought it up."

"So what does your family do?" I had to keep this conversation from getting more awkward.

His eyes lit up talking about his family. He has warm brown eyes with flecks of gold and green in them. They look so care free and...

What the hell am I thinking! Stop staring! Stop staring! You will make a fool out of yourself if you continue.

'Well you know he has beautiful eyes and...'

Stupid head/conscious! Stop thinking! Merlin I am mental taking to myself.

"...and you know Albus and Lily they are annoying as hell, but got to love them." I smile and nod to show I was listening when I was really arguing with my conscious in my head.

"I guess our game of 20 questions messed up." I say with a laugh.

"Yeah. Patrol is ending so let's head back to the heads dorms."

"Ok."

While we are walking back I start humming Hakuna Matata. Merlin I love that song.

"What are you humming?"

"Hakuna Matata."

"Bless you."

"No that's the name of the song. It's from the Lion King and that's a movie."

"Before you explain I know what a movie is."

"Good because I wasn't going to explain." I say with a smirk.

"But I don't know what the Lion King is."

"Well the Lion King is the most greatest movie ever! It's a shame to not know what it is!" I shout.

"Merlin you didn't have to shout. If it is the 'greatest movie ever' then you have to show me."

"Ok maybe some time."

"Ya that would be fun. Well good-night Amber."

"Night James."

* * *

The next month was fun. The teachers, as in not Professor Turpin and Luna, started noticing me, and James and I got closer in our friendship. But that stupid head/conscious came back and started telling me how gorgeous James is. I named it Lucy. Nicki and I also got closer in our friendship. I need a girl to talk to. I even helped Fred with his and James's Halloween prank. I also looked forward to every patrol. It was fun and I got to spend time with James.

James also is Qudditch captain so I had to patrol by myself sometimes.

But in November it all changed. I knew it was too good to last.

* * *

In November James got a girlfriend and you want to know who it is? Stupid Jillian or the Bitch Queen as I call her. Why did he have to go out with her! Of all people it is her! I just love my luck.

"I can't believe he is going out with her. She is a bitch. She is the slaggiest person ever and she is going to cheat on him because she is backstabbing bitch!" Ending my rant.

"I know you don't like her and I don't like her myself, but what did she do to make you hate her so much?"

"She is a backstabber." My tone is cold.

"Ok." Merlin I love Nicki right now, she doesn't I don't know what I'll do without her, actually I do I would be in the shadows ranting to myself.

One breakfast morning, I see them snogging the life out of each other. Ewwww mental images! What the hell now I feel a surge of hatred to her. 'Or maybe it's jealousy?' says Lucy. No it's defiantly hatred, I am not jealous of her. I will never be jealous of the Bitch Queen! Never Ever!

So after my mental rant James comes over and says, "Hey guys this is Jillian, Bera you know right." He started calling me Bera after a couple of patrols.

"Yeah, right." I mutter as the 'nice to meet you' are said.

"Nice to meet you too, but Jamie and I have to take care of some things." Jillian says in a sickly sweet voice. Merlin's left sock I want to slap her so bad. They left and we all started talking about her.

"Anyone can see she is attention-seeker." Nicki says simply, Merlin I love her sometimes more than others.

"I agree completely. I can't believe James would go out with her." Lily says. Actually I love all the Potters and Weasleys, except James now. They all started complaining about Jillian.

"What do you think of her Amber?" Roxanne asked.

"She is a backstabber." And I walk away and to my first class which was Charms.

I was ignoring James ever since they started dating, it was half impossible. I had Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and DADA with him, most of my classes.

"Are you angry with me?" James asked in DADA.

I say nothing.

"Well if you are I don't know why. So can you tell me?" He asks hopefully, ha sorry not getting an answer.

"If it's about Jillian I don't see your problem she said you guys were friends." What the hell! She said something like that! Did she know she did something wrong? Bitch.

"The key word is WERE." I say trying to stay calm.

"I got you to talk! Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No."

James kept bugging me all day about my friendship with Jillian. Finally I exploded.

"NO JAMES I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU SO FUCK OFF! WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT IT SO MUCH?" And then I walked away leaving him opened mouth.

I heard a cough that sounded like 'Whipped' from Fred. I ignored it and headed to my dorm. I heard footsteps following me so I walked briskly thinking it was James. It turned out to be Nicki.

"What do you want?" I asked once I was in my dorm.

"I want to know why you exploded back there. By the way everyone was watching."

"Oh great just what I need everyone watching me exploded."

"I still want to know why you exploded."

"Ok" I said giving up "He was pestering me about my friendship with Jillian."

"Oh." Is all Nicki said.

"Thank you so much for not prying. Thank you for listening when I was so annoying. Thank you for everything, Nicki."

"No problem. I don't like being the one who is being pried and I can be annoying to so I can relate in a way."

After a moment Nicki speaks again "I think it's time for a good old sleepover."

"Sound good we can have it in my dorm, it's bigger." I haven't had a sleepover since I was friends with Jillian. Guess it's too long since I had one.


	5. Chapter 5

AN hey people! thank you for reviewing and following! And keep reviewing and following! I got this chapter all done and it didn't save aahhhhh! So sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: Not mine except for OCs

* * *

Nicki, as promised, showed up in my room after dinner with a sleeping bag and a huge bag of things. I don't even know what's in it. Since it's a Friday, one of the reasons I agreed, we can stay up as long as we like. It started as a regular sleepover, doing each other's hair, I did Nicki's make-up. I only allowed lip gloss or lipstick on me. Then we watched some muggle movies I brought from home. After we finished watching the movies, which was like 2 am, Nicki took out her bag again.

She took out some 'kid-type' Veritaserum from her Uncle George's shop.

"Truth?" I ask thinking that's what the Veritaserum was for.

"Yup." I was right!

"I'll ask the questions first since you brought it."

"Fair enough." She answered and she took a sip of the Veritaserum.

"Ok. Umm... Who do you fancy?" I ask.

"Josh Kloaw."

"Oh that's the guy you were staring at. Oooh NICKI HAS A CRUSH! NICKI HAS A CRUSH! NICKI AND JOSH SITTING IN A TREE S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!" I sang teasingly.

"Oh be quiet." Nicki muttered her face turning as red as a tomato. Aww it's the Weasley blush.

"You guys would be so cute together!" I squeal, "I want to be godmother of your first child. Please? Oh and if you want to date him, you should get to know him as a friend first, if you really fancy him."

"Yes I really fancy him. Hm.. I'll try that. Now it is your turn!" She says with a glint in her eye. Oh crap. I take a sip of the Veritaserum.

"Who out of all my cousins would you date?" Nicki asks.

"James." I answer turning red in the face.

"Ooo little Amber has a crush on James." Now it's her turn to squeal.

"Yeah but he is with Jillian." I mutter.

"Wait what did you say? You fancy him. I knew it!"

"But he is dating Jillian." I say louder this time.

"Shit um.. well I don't know what to say, but I know he likes you."

"If he is happy with Jillian don't ruin his happiness." I say.

"Ok um.. your turn."

"Ok. What would you do if your dad left?" I ask.

"Probably yell at him, beg him to come back and yell some more."

"Good answer."

"Why do you hate Jillian so much? But if you don't want to answer the question don't." Nicki says.

"I'll tell you. Jillian used to be my best friend up until third year. We used to share everything with each other, then one day in third year she decides I am not social or popular enough. She ignored me for a little while then got into the more popular group that gossips. She spilled my darkest secrets to the gossip group. The news went around then died down after they got something better, but I was teased by them. And now she is doing that again. She threatened me to stay away from James. That's why I am avoiding him. She still remembers the secrets I told her." I rant. Oh crap I was not supposed to say anything about that. "Can you keep that secret?"

"Of course. I am not like Jillian." Oh Nicki I belive that. "But can I ask you one more question?"

"Ok."

"What is the secret? Again if you don't want to answer you don't have to."

"No I want to tell you but just keep it secret please."

"Ok."

"My dad left when I was little. He left when I was three and on my birthday! What kind of father leaves on their kid's birthday. He just said he was going out and he never came back. My mom was devastated. She loved him! Mom used to cry every night when she didn't think I was awake. I hate him! The only clue to who my dad is that his first name is Alexander and that him and I have the same eyes. That's all I know. I don't remember basically anything but some memories are there of him somewhere in my head. But don't give me pity I hate pity."

"Umm.. I don't know what to say but that's horrible. No wonder it is a secret if you don't like pity." Nicki exclaims. "Wait Jillian knows that and you were teased about it?"

"Yeah Jillian knows that. And yes."

"That's horrible!"

"Thanks Nicki."

"For what?"

"For trying to understand me and listening to me."

"No prob. I am doing it because I know you will do the same for me." says Nicki. I never had such a great friend.

"G'night Nicki."

"G'night Amber."

* * *

The next morning we woke up late. And Hogsmeade weekend was that day so after getting dressed we went to Hogsmeade. I bought some candy and Honeydukes chocolate. Then the month passed and it was fine except for Jillian and James were still together. I caught them snogging once, then ran in the other direction before both could see me. After that half of December passed and t was a week before Christmas. I always went home for Christmas, but this year I was thinking of staying at Hogwarts.

Oh and I didn't think I needed it.

* * *

AN hey review please and I put up a new story so review that please to. Oh and there will deffinatly be more of her father and Jillian in the next chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

AN Yo peeps! I put up a new story it's called The Life of Juliet and review that please! Plus review this one too pretty please! See ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowlings characters. They are all hers!

So back to the story!

* * *

The days of this year were some of the best days I ever had. But of course with my luck, the best days end.

I am eating lunch, roast beef sandwich yum, and an owl come up to me, also drops a letter. My mom doesn't write that much but who else could I get it from? Maybe grandpa died or maybe mom is busy Christmas. The possibilities are endless. I opened the letter.

Dear Amber,

Honey I hope this letter gets to you because I need to tell you something. And no nobody in our family is dying. It's just... Oh for the love of god your father is back. There I said it and I still love your father Amber so I can't send him away. The day you came home from Diagon Alley we met at a tea shop. I was hoping you can reintroduce yourself to him at Christmas. Please Amber you will get to meet your father. But I respect your decisions and if you don't want to meet him you make your own decisions. I just hope you choose to come home for Christmas.

I love you,

Mom

Well that was a pleasant letter.

"What's a pleasant letter?" Nicki and Roxie replies. I also started hanging out with Roxanne and she likes to be call Roxie.

Oh crap I said that out load.

"Yes you did. Now hand over the letter." Nicki exclaims. Thoughts please stay in my head.

"No it's my letter." I snap.

"Ok. What's your knickers in a twist?" She says.

"Nothing I have to go." Yeah I have to go think.

"Are you all right?" Roxie asks.

"Fine and dandy." I sarcastically said and I ran out of the Great Hall.

I need a place to think! Where should I go! Not my dorm, Roxie and Nicki are going to look for me there. Oh I know the Astromony Tower the fresh air helps me think.

I run up to the Astromony Tower and by the time I get there I am huffing and puffing. Holy Merlin's nose hat was a loooonnnggg run. The view is beautiful! I need to get my mind off the letter or should I think about it? I don't know! This is so frustrating! All the sudden I feel am going through my memories.

_"Daddy!"_

_"Amie, go wait in your room until your birthday cake is ready." My dad says._

_"Kk Daddy."_

_I was in my room for what I felt like was hours._

_"You can come in now Amie." Dad says._

_"Ok." I giggle._

_When I walked into the room I gasped. It was all decorated in reddish-pink streamers all around the room with the sun shinning brightly and had a chocolate cake with 4 candles on it in the center of the table._

_"This is amazing Daddy!" I exclaim and ran into his arms. "Thank you very, very much!"_

_"No problem princess but your mother did bake the cake."_

_"Thank you mummy!"_

_"No problem sweetie." Mom says._

_"I love you daddy. You too Mummy."_

_"Love you to sweetheart" They replied in unison._

_I levitate the forks around after we ate the cake._

_"Mummy, daddy look what I can do!"_

_Mum screamed and dad look at me in horror._

_"Honey I think it is time to go to bed." My mom says shakily._

_When I get to bed I hear my parents screaming at each other._

_"That is not normal for a 3 year-old girl to do!" My dad screams._

_"Well she is our daughter, my daughter so if she is abnormal so be it! I love her!" My mom screams back._

_"No daughter of mine is going to be a witch." My dad says in a calm and very angry voice._

_"She is not a witch! She is our daughter!"_

_"Your daughter!" My dad leaves through the front door and my mom crumples to the floor, crying._

_"Mummy are you ok? And where's daddy?" I asked after I can down the stairs._

_"I'm ok honey. And daddy is going to be gone awhile. Go back to sleep."_

Where in Merlin's fucking pants did that come from? Oh my god that was when I was three and the day my dad left! I caused my mom to go through pain. I cause my dad to leave. How is it that I just remember this?

'It was in the back of your mind.' Great Lucy's back.

Not until now I realized I was crying. I never really cried but now I am full-out sobbing.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Who's there?" I ask between sobs.

"It's James."

"Go away."

"I am not going to go away until you tell me what's wrong."

"I made him leave." I say.

"Ok you are going to get sick out here."

Wow the sun has set and it started raining. Thank goodness it's Sunday. James starts carrying me.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Some place you are going to tell me the whole story." James answers.

* * *

AN Ahhh! Cliffy! Muhahahaha! All these questions! Where is he taking her? Is she going to tell? And what is she going to do? You'll find out next chapter! But I'll try to update as quick as I can! And sometimes I hate cliffys too but oh well! See ya!

-likethewordish


	7. Chapter 7

A/N We had a cliffy so I won't make you wait longer. Happy Reviewing!

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter only OCs

* * *

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_"Some place you are going to tell me the whole story." James answers._

I don't know how long James was carrying me for. It could have been 1 to 2 minutes or 15 to 30. Plus I don't know where he is taking me.

"James where are we going?" I ask again.

He didn't answer my question. "Here we are!"

"Sorry to bust your bubble, but that's a blank wall."

He is still ignoring me and starts pacing and muttering. I think he finally lost it.

"Um.. James, there's only a..." I just ate my words and shut up when a door appeared.

James stood there smirking.

"What...? How...?" I stuttered.

"I'll explain after you explain." James says looking concerned.

"I made him leave. You know how my dad left when I was little? He left because of me." And I break down sobbing again. "I caused my mom so much pain and ruined the chances of my family being together." I say through sobs.

"Shh it's okay and it is not your fault. Do you know how he left?" James asks gently.

"Because I am a witch."

"He left because of that?! Amber you can not control that, that's who you are. So it is completely not your fault."

"I was three years old when this happened and on my birthday! My mom was crying and all I asked her was if my father is coming back. And you know what, he is now! I don't want him to, he missed almost 15 years in my life! SO why come now!?"

"Bera, why is affecting you so much? I mean I know you were uncomfortable talking about it but you didn't seem to cry about it." James asks.

"Because I never cry about this stuff. I just remembered my 3rd birthday after I finished reading the letter my mom sent me. In her letter it explains that she still loves him and that he is back. Plus how she wants me to meet him again at Christmas. What should I do James?" I ask feeling lost.

"I honestly have no clue. And I know this would sound cheesy, and this is the only thing I could think of, but follow your heart." He advises.

"You're right that does sound cheesy." I say and he chuckles.

"There's the Amber I know. Phef I thought you were an imposter for a second."

"Nah still me. Now that I have explained to you, you are going to explain to me. What is this place?" I ask.

"This place is the Room of Requirements." James says dramatically. I laugh.

"Really?"

"Yup, my dad found it when he was in school. It's also called the come and go room. This room only appears when you need it. But kind woman I know a trick! You walk three times in front of the wall on the 7th floor next to the dancing trolls statue! Plus it's unplottable."

"That's awesome!"

"Yup and I knew weren't playing attention." He says shaking him head.

"Hey I got other things floating around in my head." I defend myself.

"Things floating around in your head?" He says stifling a laugh.

"Yes and don't judge. My head is much better than yours." I say defending myself again.

"Yeah right, like I believe that." He says sarcastically.

"You're a cerdo arrogante." I say smartly in spanish.

"What?"

"Nothing." I say innocently.

"No I know you said something in another language. I think?"

"You're right about the other language and it is spanish."

"What did you say?" He asks.

"I don't know what did I say?" I say acting dumb.

"Srodo ariganty." He says trying to mimic me. I fell into hysterical laughter.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"What did I say?"

"Hahahahahahaha! You tried to mimic me and you so failed! Hahahaha!" I said in between laughs. Great now I can't stop. That so hilarious! He look all confused and hahahahaha!

"Stop laughing okay?"

"Fine." I managed to calm down and now my laughter reduced to giggles.

"Is that the best I can get you?"

"Yup." I say popping the p.

"Why have you been ignoring me? You even changed the rounds schedule." He looked really confused.

I stopped giggling at once and didn't answer.

"Oh come on you can tell me."

"No I can't."

"Yes you can. I'll listen."

"No I can't tell you. You'll not believe me."

"Try me."

"Are you happy with Jillian?" Oh Merlin why did I ask that? I am an idiot.

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing. I got to go tell Nicki and Roxie where I were." And I run out of the room, ignoring James's calls.

I am a bloody coward. Wait no I am not she is going to spill my secret to the school and I want no pity and stares.

Oh Jillian Boot why did you have to ruin it all?

* * *

I found Nicki and Roxie in the common room.

"Where were you? We were looking everywhere! Do you know how worried we were?"

"Sorry but I had to be by myself for some time to think. Are you guys staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?" I ask letting the subject drop.

"No sorry Roxie and I are going home. Grandma won't let us miss the Christmas party." Nicki answers.

"Oh ok." I say trying not to look to disappointed.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Roxie says to Nicki she says with glint in her eyes.

"Oh defiantly." Nicki replies with the same glint as Roxie. Ok... that was creeppyy. It's like they were twins for a minute. Actually they act like twins all the time. But this time it feels creepy and the glint.

"What are you guys planning?" I ask.

"Nothing you need to worry about until we tell you." They answer together. Ok still feeling a little of the creepiness left.

* * *

A/N Oooohh what is Nicki and Roxie planning? And will James ever find out about Jillian? Questions from the last chapter was answered but new questions arise! Oh and P.S I posted pictures of Juliet and Amber. Well what I pictured them to look like.

See ya peeps! Peace Out!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I'm back! Any SUGGESTIONS please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own OCs and plot.

* * *

The next day I woke up for school. Monday, I have Divination, Arithmancy and double Potions. When I got to breakfast I saw that I was one of the first up. Oops didn't mean to wake up this early, I usually wake up later. Though, I see James here. Didn't notice he woke up this early. Gladly Jillian is one of those who sleep until the last-minute or takes an hour or more on her make-up or hair, if she wakes up early. So I slide next to James.

"Hey! Good-morning!" I say in a cheery voice.

"Good-morning." James says surprised. I guess that's what I get for crying my eyes out yesterday. "You ok today?"

"Yup." I answer while eating. "I have Divination first today."

"That class is loony."

"Luna is awesome and Divination is interesting." (A/N Go Luna!)

"Think what ever you want to think."

"Oh I will." I answer. Then I see Jillian come in with her posse. "I have to get going. Divination is on the other side of the castle and up the North Tower. Don't want to be late. Bye." And I rush away. When I am out of the Great Hall I see James staring at the door confused. Then Jillian goes up to him... And well you can guess the rest.

I bump into Nicki and Roxie saying, "Sorry already ate. Don't want to be late for Divination."

I hear Roxie say to Nicki, "Sometimes, I swear, she is such a Ravenclaw." Actually the Sorting Hat was deciding between that and Gryffindor, then thought I was more brave. Oh well.

When I got to Divination Room, I am thirty minutes before the bell. Oops didn't mean to be this early. Again, what is with me and being early today? Whatever. At least I get more time talking to Luna. Luna is at her desk grading papers.

"Hey Luna."

"Oh, hello Amber." She says in her usual dreamy voice.

"Mind if I ask you what you're grading?"

"Not at all. I am grading third year's dream diaries. I have a feeling that kids make up these dreams."

"I can believe that I made most up myself." I say sheepishly.

"Though, it shows what good imagination they have and that's all you need for dreams. And you wanted to talk? I'll finish up these later."

"Yes, please." Like I said before Luna is like my mom at school, can be loony at times but gives great advice.

"Ok then. Let's start with how is your life."

"My life is good. I guess. Not really. I got a letter from my mom saying that my father is back. After he left for almost 15 years. Plus mom is asking me to come home for Christmas to 'reunite'." I say the last two sentences bitterly. "But I don't know what to do."

"What do you want dear?" Luna asks.

"I don't know. I want to know my father but then I don't because caused pain in my family. Wait no I caused the pain."

"Now how did you do that?"

"I did accidental magic on my 3rd birthday and he left."

"Amber listen to me, that is not your fault." Luna says unusually serious.

"Ok." I say not believing it. "Do you know what I should do?"

"Follow your heart." And the words James said came back to me. _" I honestly have no clue. And I know this would sound cheesy but follow your heart."_

"You answered like James."

"James Potter?" I nod. "I know his parents, Ginny is one of my best friends. You like James don't you."

"Yes he is a great friend."

"But you like him more than friends." Wow she can read me like an open book. Well Luna can read any one like an open book.

"Yes but he is dating Jillian." I can't believe I am actually saying I fancy James Potter. Damn you Nicki and your truth potion. But I didn't denine it yet. Stupid brain.

"The girl who spread rumors about you?" Luna asks.

"Yes."

"That girl is a bitch." I laugh out load at that. It is so funny seeing Luna swear in her usual dreamy voice and really wierd.

"Thanks Luna."

"You know she is also the girl who called me loony in 3rd year and always complained about Divination." Oh yes I remember that, that was in the middle of 3rd year. After that she dropped Divination as soon as she could.

"Yup I remember that." I answer.

"Weren't you friend with her."

"Yup, up until that year. Then the teasing and rumors started."

"Class is about to start, so how about you find your seat." Just as she says that the bell rings and people are filling in. Divination passed as usual people gossiping or talking and calling Luna, Professor Luna. She likes first names and insists to call her Professor as long as we are in class.

Arithmancy went as usual too. I being the first one done and Professor Turpin praising me. Potions however changed my day.

James is in my class for Potions. And he is going to annoy me.

"Hey, why did you run off?" He asked the question I dreaded. Ha I was right.

"Oh hey I wanted to get to class early." Please be good enough for him.

"Yeah you wanted to be 45 minutes early." He says sarcastically.

"Technically I got there 30 minutes early." I say in a know-it-all voice.

"But you left 45 minutes early."

"Fine I had to talk to Luna." I say in a defeated voice. 'But that's only half the truth really. ' Lucy says. Shut up Lucy!

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?" He is getting really annoying now.

"Because, because."

"Please take you seats." Said Professor Zabini.

I take my seat next to the window, if you call it a window. I finished my potion early, it's really just like cooking. Professor Zabini smiled at me, which is kind of rare, and gave me another to work on until the period is done.

At the end of the double class he said, "5 points to Gryffindor for Miss..."

"Lelena." I hope he is talking about me.

"Miss Lelena finishing her potion early and making another potion." Yup he is, thank Merlin. Then everyone shuffled out.

"Miss Lelena can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes sir." And I stayed behind. I see James trying to wait for me but I waved him off. Saying go to lunch and don't wait for me with my hands.

"Miss Lelena, have I seen you here?"

"Probably sir, but you may have not noticed me. I am currently head girl." He looks surprised.

"Well you have a fantastic talent in Potions. What are you considering as your career?"

"I don't know sir."

"I think you should go to your head house. Oh wait career talk for 7th years are in January for jobs and other things. I just hope you choose something in potions."

"Thank you sir." And I walk out of the room to find James there.

"I told you not to wait for me. And what about Jillian?"

"Jillian can wait and I have something to ask you."

"Ok ask away." I am more important than Jillian. Yaaayyy!

"Why do you ignore me when Jillian is around?"

"Umm..."

"I know you don't like her, but can you at least make an effort." I saw red at that statement.

"I am not avoiding her because of the past, but because of the present." I say in an angry voice and stomped away.

I ran to the 7th floor and to the dancing trolls and into the Room of Requiments. There was this Grand Piano in the center of the room. It is beautiful. I sit down and started warming up with Fur Elise. Then I got to the songs I remember playing when I was little. I used to play the piano, it was my escape.

My hands started playing over the cords and rhythms of Someone Like You by Adele. And I start singing.

_ I heard that you're _

_settled down t__hat you_

_ found a girl and you're_

_ married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things_

_ I didn't give to you_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back_

_ or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I__ had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, __too_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_ I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_W__e were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over yet_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_ I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_ I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_ I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

This song reminds of my father through my mom's point of view and feelings. I never played this song in front of her. I know she would bust into tears.

I start another song and lose myself in the music.

After about 7 songs I realize how late it is. It's almost dinner! So now all I have to do is answer the questions I will be asked at dinner. Wish me luck.

* * *

A/N Sooooo... What did you think of that chapter? Any more characters you want me to explain from both stories, just review of PM me.

Happy Reviewing! And telling me stuff!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey has anyone tried working on 2 stories at once? I am just curious.

Disclaimer: See any chapter. Pick your choice.

* * *

"Where were you?" Was the first thing Nicki and Roxie said when they saw me. Ahh what about how are you, or even are you ok? Merlin help me, answer that question.

"Around." I answer smartly.

"Around where?" Roxie asks.

"Around, around."

"Well the info I from James is that you were talking to him and got mad at him and stomped off." Nicki says.

"I so didn't stomp off. More like walked briskly away."

Nicki ignored me, "And he said you got mad at him for no reason then he tried to follow you but he couldn't catch up to you. So he decided you were going to lunch. But when you skipped lunch he decided to tell me. Now I found you, and you know it's almost dinner?"

"Yes, and no offence Nicki and Roxie but your cousins an idiot."

"Haha don't worry everyone says that about him." Roxie says.

"No seriously though he thought that was nothing! Really."

"What the thing you got mad at him for?" Nicki asks.

"Yes do you want to know what he said?"

"Yes." I can see curiosity in their eyes.

"He said, 'I know you don't like her, but can you at least make an effort.'"

"NO WAY!" Nicki shouted. She knew who HER is right away.

"Yes he said that."

"BUT THAT'S SO UGH! I CAN'T FIND THE RIGHT WORD FOR EXCEPT FOR MEAN AND SO RUDE!"

"I think you should stop shouting now, people are staring."

"But that's so wrong!" She says a little more quietly, but not as quiet as me. And I am talking normally.

"I know."

"I am going to have a word with my cousin."

"No it's ok Nicki. It doesn't matter now, it is in the past."

"Ok whatever, but I am getting him back somehow."

"I'll help you on that."

"Wait what are you guys going on about?" Roxie asks.

"I'll tell you later." I promised.

"Great but where did you go to cool off steam."

"Ha it's kind of ironic. You know the Room of Requirments?"

"Yeah." Then a look of realization came over their faces, "Oh there but why is it ironic?" Nicki asks.

"James showed me it."

"Ohh wow. Why did you do that, if your pissed at him?" Roxie asks.

"Because I wanted to get away that was the first thing that popped in my head. It was a great escape."

"Is that why you were gone for so long?"

"Yup. Lost time."

"Cool now you are telling me about the HER thing." Roxie states.

"Come to my dorm before you go to bed."

"Can I come to?" Nicki asks pleadingly.

"Yeah sure you can help me tell the story."

"Yay story time!" Roxie sequels like a little girl.

"What is this story time?" Says a manly voice behind us.

"Go away Fred this is girl stories with princesses and happily ever afters." Roxie says.

I decide to play along and smirked, "Yup at one point Flynn Rider, the criminal saves the fair princess and another part is when the princess kicks his ass."

Nicki and Roxie snickers.

"What the hell is that story?" Fred asks.

"Tangled." Nicki and I replied in unison. That was one of the movies we watched at our sleepover so long ago.

"Movie or book?" Roxie asks.

"Movie." We replied.

"I so have to see that." And we laugh.

"Well see you ladies have to go find my friend, James."

"Oh yeah Fred can you tell him to sod off and says I am still mad at him."

"No problem Miss Amber. Good bye." And he blows us all kisses.

All the sudden we clasp laughing.

"We should so have a sleepover." I say.

"Yes totes." Roxie says.

"Totes?" Nicki asks.

"Yup American slang. It's cool." She says defensively.

"Can we do it again in your dorm Amber please?"

"Sure why not. The story and movie time."

"Count me in." Roxie exclaims.

* * *

We had to put off the sleepover for a while because of the work teaches are piling on for NEWTs. But finally a couple of days later, Nicki and Roxie arrived after dinner with large duffel bags full with stuff. Like last time we watched movies and did other stuff but now it was 'story time'.

"Now I want the story of what happened." Roxie said in a commanding voice.

"Be patient you woman. It's Amber's story." Nicki says.

"How am I a woman I am only a very innocent girl." Roxie replies.

"If you are an innocent girl than I am a dragon." I say.

"Well you do have a nasty temper..." Roxie trailed off once she saw me glaring at her. "Wow you're scary." She mutter.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" I say impatiently. She nods eagerly.

"Ok so once upon a time, Jillian used to be my best friend up until third year. We used to share everything with each other, then one day in third year she decides I am not social or popular enough. She ignored me for a little while then got into the more popular group that gossips. She spilled my secrets to the gossip group. The news went around then died down after they got something better, but I was teased by them. And now she is going to do that again if I stay away from James. That's why I am avoiding him. She still remembers the secrets I told her. My life is pleasant isn't it?"

"That bitch no wonder you don't like her." Roxie exclaims.

Then realization come to her face. "You were the girl who was teased by Jillian and always in the shadows."

"Yup that was me." I say grimly "My secret is my father left when I was on my 3rd birthday and I caused it. He left and my mom was in so much pain. What kind of father leaves and never comes back. Also on their kid's birthday! It's so heartless."

"And that is the secret that is going to be spread around if you don't stay away from James?"

"Yup and others from what she has threaten."

"Wait how is that your fault?" Nicki asks.

"It's my fault because I did accidental magic that day and he left because of me. I made my father leave and my mom is STILL broken." I pause, "And now he is back."

'What you didn't tell me he is back!" Nicki exclaims.

"Sorry, and apparently my mom asked me to come home for Christmas to 'reunite' with my father. Do you have any advice?" I ask. I almost missed the look they shared, almost.

"Um... How much do you hate him?" Roxie asks.

"You don't want to know."

"Then do what makes you happy." Nicki smartly states.

"OMM when did Nicki get so smart?" Roxie exclaims.

"OMM?" I ask.

"Yeah it stands for Oh My Merlin." Roxie says snottly and she flipped her hair.

"Um... Roxie I think you been spending a little too much time with your American cousins. At least I think, maybe you found an American man." Nicki says teasingly at the end of her sentence.

"No." Roxie says as she blushes.

"OMM you do have a crush on an American guy." I say excitedly.

"Don't turn into Roxie. Please don't turn into the devil." Nicki says.

"Hey! And you fancy James." She shot back.

"Umm... Nicki fancy Josh Kloaw."

"Hey don't bring me into this you guys took all the good lines." Nicki says. And we fall laughing so hard we start crying.

After we calmed down Roxie said, "Hey Amber you didn't deny it."

"Deny what?" I say playing innocent.

"Deny that you like James."

"It's because she does fancy him." Nicki says.

"You knew all along? Why didn't you tell me."

"Not my secret to tell." Nicki replies knowingly.

Have to say this is one of the best sleepover I had ever.

* * *

The next day we woke up late and skipped 1st and 2nd classes. The day after that at breakfast Nicki let out a squeal.

"Yes the answer finally comes!" She shouts dramatically. Roxie grins excitedly.

"What answer?" I ask curiously.

She ignores me and opens the letter.

"Yes!"

"Really?" Roxie asks.

"Yup I got a positive answer!" She exclaims

"Yes!" Roxie shouts.

"Umm... Mates, like to tell me what's going on?" I ask totally lost. What the hell are they happy about?

"I guess it is time to tell her." Nicki says talking to Roxie.

"Yeah we got the replie."

"Umm... Guys still totally lost and your making sound like this is some super secret."

"Because it was." Roxie says matter-of-factly.

"Ok?"

"You, Amber Rose Lelena are here by... Drum roll please..." And Roxie starts banging on the table as a 'drum' at command.

"... Going to the homey Burrow for Christmas."

"The Burrow?" I ask.

"Yes the Burrow is my grandparents house and we go there every year for Christmas and other occasions."

"No I don't think I am going." I say.

"No this is not a yes or no question, it is a statement." Roxie says.

"If we have to drag you there we will do it." Nicki says.

"But where would I be staying and I don't want to intrude."

"Trust us you are not intruding. Grandma Weasley thrives for company and would be more than happy for you to come." Roxie says.

"Yeah and you are staying at my place." Nicki says.

"If you insist." I say. I am not fighting that hard because I really want to go.

"We do." They answer together.

"Oh and we need to go dress shopping." Nicki announces, seeing my confused look she adds, "Grandma Wealsey has a Christmas party and insists on us dressing nice."

"Ok." This is going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n This is the beta-ed version. Like I said shout out to Dawn Elliot!

Disclaimer: Do you really think this is mine? WELL I do own the OCs and plot, but siriusly really?

* * *

Term's almost over. There is maybe fifteen minutes left and then... winter break! I am super excited. Shit! I'd forgotten to owl my mom. Crap, Crap, Crap. I'm an idiot. Slowly, an idea began forming in my head *light bulb*. I could call my mom when we would get to the station. I still couldn't figure out how to work my phone within the Hogwarts wards. Somehow, I had found out how to work my Ipod and everything else muggle-related, but I just can't get my phone to work. You would think that when figuring out how to make an Ipod work on grounds, the phone would be a breeze. But no. Ugh.

So anyway... What was I talking about? Oh yes, winter break. I'm so excited because I'm going to the Potter-Weasley's! Got to get a dress. I just hope it would be pretty and comfortable.

_BRRINGGG! _The school bell chimes.

Oh, term's over! I could sing! Wait. What was the class work for class? What class am I in again? Oh! Right! Herbology. No offense to Professor Longbottom but this class is boring. Well, I'll get it from someone. Whatever. Now its time to pack!

Packing for Christmas! Lalala! I'm humming a little tune of joy meanwhile the clothes zoom around the room, trying to get in their respective trunks. Super happy! Lalala! Then I spy a note I wrote to myself a while ago (well, more like yesterday. Or was it four days ago?) saying that I should write to mom. And I groan, smacking my forehead. Oh crap not again.

Wait… I'm going to call mom at the station. Wow I am such a forgetful idiot. I completely forgot I had a plan.

"Hey Amber, did you finished packing?" Nicki asks from across the room.

"Almost. Why?"

"Just making sure you're not backing out on us."

"No, never." I reply honestly and highly amused.

* * *

*Later in Kings Cross Station*

The train ride was the usual. Really just Roxie, Nicki, I and occasional pop-ins from some others. Oh. Shit. is that my mom I see? No. Why? Ugh. How is this the one time she comes? Maybe it has something to do with my father. The first time, and last time (like Diagon Alley) she came here, was first year. She didn't feel like she fit in and she didn't. My mom always has this paranoia of not fitting in and it gets annoying. Well like most of the time.

"Hi, Mom. What are you doing here?" I ask curiously innocent (at least I hope).

"Am I not allowed to pick up my daughter for Christmas?" She questions. Good, it worked.

"You are, but you never done it before, so why start now?"

"I was worried about you." Mom admits, "You never answered my letter."

I am an idiot. Crap! "Mom I'm fine and I am staying at my friend's house. She invited me for her family's Christmas party and threatened to drag me there if I don't go."

Mom looked put out. "Can you please come home for Christmas?" She asks. I felt guilty. Sorry mom.

"I'm sorry but I never spent Christmas at a friend's house so can I do it for this one year? Please?" I ask giving her my puppy dog eyes. I can make some mean puppy dog eyes.

"I guess it's okay for this year. You never did ask to go to any friends house except in your 3rd year but I didn't like the parents. And I have to meet the parents now." My mom is really over protective and that's why she was spewing words out at three hundred miles a minute.

"Okay, come with me and I'll go look for them." And I start walking to sea full of red and occasionally black and blond.

"Hey, Lily. Have you seen Nicki?" I ask. Lily had been the first person I saw and I adored her.

"Yeah, she is over that way." And she points to a shockingly beautiful woman with blond hair and a man with red hair and an earring.

"Amber!" Nicki called, rushing over.

"Nicki, I saw you like two minutes ago." I say laughing.

"Well whatever." And she turns to my mom. "You must be Mrs. Lelena. Nice to meet you."

"Yes, and nice to meet you too, I am guessing you're Nicki?" Mom says.

"Yup that's me."

"Can I go talk to your parents?"

"Yeah sure there over there."

"Thank you." Mom answers and goes to Nicki's parents to talk.

"So you must be the famous Amber," says a voice behind me. I turn to see yet another red-head woman.

"Well my name is Amber but I don't think I'm famous," I answer truthfully.

"Oh really, I heard so much about you."

"I hope they are all good. I'm sorry, but what's your name?" I look carefully at the woman, trying to find out who she was and if I knew her.

"Ginny Potter. James's mom." Oh. James's mom. That explained the same colored eyes.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amber Lelena."

"I know that. James never-"

"Hey, Aunt Ginny. What are you talking about?" Roxie interrupts us. Thanks a lot Roxie, I wanted to hear what James says about me.

"Nothing, Roxie. Well, nice to meet you Amber, but I must get going."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Potter."

"Hon, it's Ginny." And she gave me a wink and walked away.

My mom finished talking to Nicki's parents and said it was okay for me to stay at their house because they seemed like lovely people and they would keep her updated on me. Then she left quickly, escaping from the platform.

"Come on Amber, time to leave." Nicki calls. I didn't notice her leaving.

"Wait up!" I yell back.

"Come on, slow poke!"

Once we got to Nicki's house, I couldn't help on being blown away by its beauty. It looked like a small cottage and it's right by the sea. Also, I got this homey feel to it. I am so jealous. Nicki has a beautiful house and I live in the center of a really small town in a house barely able to fit my parents and I.

Once we got inside, I saw it was magically bigger on the inside. I walked over to Nicki's parents, "Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for letting me stay for the holidays." I say, smiling a little.

"Dear, call uz Fleur and Beell please," says Fleur, her powerful accent coming through.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley is my father," Bill says, putting his comment in the conversation.

"Now vat about Nicki shown' you your room?" Fleur throws a meaningful look at Nicki.

"Sure, come on Amber."

"Thank you again." I say one last time.

"Come on Amber," repeats Nicki, exasperated.

"Keep your hair on!" I retorted.

"I am part veela, my hair is not going to fall out and it is going to stay perfect forever." She retorts back.

"Oh, just shut up." I mutter.

"So this is the guest room." She says dramatically once we get there.

"OMM! This is beautiful." I say seriously. It really is beautiful walls a blue-green and the theme echoing a beach. Plus there's a big comfy bed in the middle, so that's a bonus. And where I say comfy, I mean comfy. It's like a huge fluffy pillow you can sleep on! Really, amazing!

"Don't turn into Roxie, Amber," Nicki scolds. "Now come and let me show you my room."

"Ok."

Her room was right across the hall and it was so gorgeous and so Nicki.

"Are all your house's rooms so beautiful."

"Umm... yup. Pretty much. ."

"Cool."

We stayed in Nicki's room, in the end, just chatting and doing girly stuff. I never usually do as many and I am not a big girly girl, but it was fun. I wonder what are the plans for tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Super sorry for the late update! And that's all I can say. Summer time!

Disclaimer: Look in the chapter before.

* * *

The next day Nicki, Roxie, Lily, Rose, Lucy and I all went shopping for dresses. (All the other Weasley girls are older so they weren't there.) We are shopping in muggle London because the adults say it's the best place. (And by adults I mean Fleur, Roxie's mum, Hermione, Rose's mum[Rose's mum is Hermione, Lily's mum is Ginny] and Lucy's mum.) And as you can predict the whole event was and still is horrific. As mum would say, people are running around like chickens with no heads, stumbling around blindly. Well, all except me. I am currently browsing through racks calmly and slowly. Then Nicki comes up to me. Oh, no. Merlin, help me.

"What are you doing here sitting around and not looking for a dress?" She asks.

"I am not just sitting around. I am looking for a dress," I say, correcting her.

"Yeah looking around as slow as a slug," She says with a snort.

"And did you find a dress yet?" I shot back.

"As the matter of fact I did." Nicki says all pompously.

"Okay, cool, now can you leave so I can look?"

"No, it's my duty as your best friend. I will stay here by help you to find a dress as quickly as you can." Then after seeing my questioning look she added, "Mum and all the other adults looking over us 'kids' said we should get a move on. We don't want to be stuck here forever." I can agree with that, we need to eat, but the shop had a calming air to it. I can stay here all day, I don't mind clothes in the slightest bit.

"Okay whatever just don't force me into something really skinny." I compromised.

"Whatever you say, Amber." I hope she listens to me. For her sake. We continue browsing.

"Ooohh! What about this one?" And she holds up a poofy dress.

"For goodness sake no and none that style." I answer, horrified.

"Okay, what about this one?" This time it is much better but it was bright white. Now I know what you are thinking, how can a dress be bright white? Well for starters its has shiny beads but I hate super shiny beads.

"No I hate those beads. But if you can find some other color in that style I'll try it on."

"Why are you being so picky?" Nicki whines. What can I say I am a picky shopper? I wouldn't even try it on if it's not my style or in my liking.

Then finally I spot a dress that I fallen in love with at the moment. It was strapless emerald green with gold lining around the chest and back. Nicki spotted me looking at it.

"Don't just stand there! Go try it on!" She says, annoyed.

"Fine but you have to show me your dress." I say, agreeing easily. I really do want to try it on.

"Okay." And we rush to the dressing rooms.

My refection is not what I expect when I had the dress on. I look like an elegant woman in a fancy dress, not how I usually look.

"Are you going to get out here? I want to see that dress on you!" Nicki yells from outside the dressing rooms.

"Okay I'm coming." And I step out only to be met with a gasp.

"Oh my merlin that looks AMAZING on you! James is going to die!" She squeals.

"But how do you know that? HE is probably going to be staring at Jillian with her slutty dress on." I say sourly.

"You never know." She says mysteriously.

Then finally I notice her dress.

"I love your dress! Its so.." I try to look for the right word. "You." That's the only way I could describe it really, it had a puffy skirt that was blue with a sweetheart neckline that is strapless top. Plus it's shiny black. Yup. So Nicki.

"Well, yeah, I guess that's one way to describe it."

"Come on, guys, if you didn't find your dresses now we are going to a different store. But I'm sick oh shopping and if you didn't I'll..." The Roxie looks up at us in our dresses. "Oh Merlin..." She says disbelieving.

After a pause she continues, "You look AMAZING, Amber! Simply stunning!"

"What am I? A troll?" Nicki exclaims.

"Did Nicki just say a muggle expression?" Roxie asks me.

"I think she did." I answer and we look at each other in mock horror.

"What is the world coming to?" We chorus.

"Shut it guys! What if it's not a muggle expression?"

"That was awesome!" I exclaim ignoring her.

"Our best performance yet." Roxie adds and we high five each other.

"But Nicki, that dress looks awesome on you." Roxie adds yet again but this time sincerely.

"Did everyone find a dress?" I ask.

"Well... I think so. Before I left to find you guys Lily was trying one on and I think she really liked it."

"Okay now lets get a move on. We still have to find accessories." Nicki impatiently says. And she disappears behind the dressing room door.

"Okay then." Then I also walk into the dressing room to change out of the dress.

After I exited the dressing room Roxie and Nicki dragged me over to the accessories section of the store.

For Nicki we bought silver/black earrings and a necklace with a light blue stone. For Roxie we bought a different kind of silver earrings and the same kind of necklace but with a deep purple stone because her dress was a matching color. And finally for me, we bought gold earrings and the same kind of necklace also but with a gold chain and emerald stone.

We bought the necklaces because Nicki wanted to match in a way. And that was the easiest way.

Afterwards we found everyone and exited the store.

"Roxie when can we see your dress?" I ask suddenly.

"You can see it before the party."

As I said okay, Nicki whines, "But that's so far away."

"Deal with it." Roxie retorted. Ahhh the sweet sound of friends fighting. Relaxing isn't it?

Fleur comes up to us and says, "Girlz, you go explo' ze muggle vorld. Just meet uz back 'ere at four." And she presses some muggle money into Nicki's had. "'ave fun." She adds.

'Thanks, Fleur', 'Thanks, Aunt Fleur', and 'Thanks, Mum' were chanted back at her.

"Well ,lets go explore!" I exclaim.

* * *

A/N back again and the dresses are going to be on my profile under dresses and the Final Year. Sometimes I am slightly obsessive with dresses. Thanks and keep reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

The 'adventure' around London was a success. And the Potter-Weasleys don't look it but everyone knows their rich. So we had fun just going around looking at stuff (that was me and sometimes Roxie), and buying some stuff (that was Roxie and Nicki but mostly Nicki and occasionally me). You know, the usual shopping trip.

But it wasn't until we went into a clothing store I was really enjoying myself (which surprising was not until after we got food and had done other shopping).

Once we walked in I drug Roxie deeper into the store. Nicki didn't need to be dragged, in fact she was ahead of us.

"Why are we here?" Roxie muttered.

"To shop silly. Duh." Nicki answers.

"Come on." I said and led them to the racks. And now the fun starts.

"Roxie do you need any clothes?" I ask.

"I don't know." She shrugs.

"That helps." I mutter sarcastically.

"I'm not that great with shopping and don't like it as much." She shrugs again.

"Well I'm going to change that." I announce.

"Good luck." Nicki says farther away from us. Oops didn't notice she was gone. "I couldn't even do it. And I'm the shopping Queen."

"Really cuz I'm going to beat you." I say cockily.

"Oh really bring it on."

"The challenge is to get Roxie to like shopping and get some really nice stuff."

"Game on." She says with a game face. And we turn to Roxie.

Her eyes widen, "Oh ** I thought you were joking."

"My dear Roxanne, when do I joke?" Nicki asks.

"Okay rules are, each of us gets two stores, and a budget." I say.

"I agree but no budget." Nicki says.

"Yes budget, it's a better learning experience." I argue back.

"No budget, we're rich."

"Budget."

"No budget."

"Budget."

"No budget."

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Roxie yells. "I want a budget." She says then calmly.

"Haha I win." I exclaim. "In your face Nicki."

She sticks her tongue at me and I stick it back.

"What about a time limit?" Roxie asks almost pleading.

"No." I shoot that down immediately and Nicki nods in agreement.

"Fine." Roxie says with a sigh. "Lets get this over with." She mutters softly that she thinks we didn't hear. I don't know about Nicki but I heard.

"That's the spirit." I say enthusiastically. "Okay now who goes first?"

"I want to." Nicki says. Then looking at me to see if I am going to disagree. But I don't.

"Fine by me. Remember only two stores."

"Okay let's go. I want the store across the street and the one down the street." Nicki says.

"Lets go."

We went across the street. And I started observing Nicki's 'teachings'. Roxie just went along with everything she said or argued with her it was fun to watch. After the first store which took an hour or so Roxie began complaining. They had com out with nothing except a shirt and a pair of jeans Nicki picked out and payed without Roxie knowing.

"Merlin girl how do you get these clothes?" Nicki asks as we walk to the next store.

"Ummm either my mom picks then out or it takes two hours of a purely horrifying experience to get stuff." Roxie answers.

"So you let your mum pick out all of your clothes." I state.

"Pretty much." And we walked into the store.

By the time we were done they got the same result as the first store. They didn't even come close to the budget. And the complaining became worse. Though I did find a pair of really soft pajamas.

"Wait since you two are cousins shouldn't have gone shopping together?" I ask.

"No I always go with the boys to a quidditch store or help out at my dad's shop."

"It's a wonder how you two get along." I mutter.

"Okay my turn." I sing.

"Can't we do this a different time Amber. Please?"

"No."

"But-"

"No Roxie I said no. Now come on."

I lead her into the store we first came in.

"Okay Roxie you are going to come with me and Nicki you sit in the chair or follow us. Well hell I really don't care what you do." I say. "Okay Roxie you pick out a to you like, and please make it a top that I can work with, and I am going to find some bottoms to go with it. Then you can try the whole thing on. Sound good?"

"Yes ma'am." And Roxie went off in search for a top.

"I don't think this would work." Nicki says in a sing-song voice.

"You watch and learn Nicki. I think Roxie has great taste but just hates shopping."

Roxie came back with a t-shirt, a sweater, and a really nice blouse. I am positive Nicki's jaw dropped. But Roxie had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Okay you come with me and I'll pick out some bottoms."

"Can we not do a skirt, please." Roxie begged.

"Okay. But can we do jeans?"

"Fine."

I found do white skinny jeans that would look good with the blouse. Regular skinny jeans that would look good with the sweater and some sweatpants to go with the t-shirt.

I think Nicki's jaw is still on the floor.

"Tell me if you like this outfit and if these are your sizes."

"I love the sweats, Nicki wouldn't have let me buy them."

"I love sweats, they're so comfy." I say and Roxie has this I-love-you expression.

"Yup I like these outfits but these are not the right size, but they are close." Hey can't have everything. We find her size and continue our little matches with this store and the other store I picked out. I showed her the prices and discounts, which she already knew, I guess from working at her dad's store. It was fun. I love this.

Roxie was cranky but not as bad as she was with Nicki, so she probably still doesn't like shopping. We met back with the adults a little late but not that bad.

"So how was the trip." Roxie's mum asks.

"It was fun Roxie actually went shopping for clothes." Nicki says.

"What?"

"Yeah but I still don't like shopping, I got some nice stuff though." Roxie says.

Roxie's mum starts looking though the bags.

"How on earth did you girls get Roxie to shop for clothes?"

"Well it's all thanks to Amber right here." Nicki says. " And I officially pass down the title of Shopping Queen to you." And she hands me an invisible crown.

"Thanks. I had a ton of fun." I say, smiling.

"Amber would like to become my daughter. You got Roxie to shop for clothes. I'm still in awe." Roxie's mum says.

"I had fun Mrs. Weasley and that's really all that matters." I say.

"No you call me Angelina and you are welcome anytime in our family."

"Thank you Angelina."

* * *

A/N K this is the beta-ed one. Thanks Dawn Elliot. Ummm so I haven't started the next chappie *wince*. Sorry I'll try to write it before the end of this month.

Happy Reviewing!


End file.
